


Kunigami's "Double-Crush" Situation (ft. two Raichis that may or may not be the same person)

by ryuunigami



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: I AM DOING MY BEST, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, hnghff, ooooh kunigami has a crush, raichi has glasses because i can, written for a mutual, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuunigami/pseuds/ryuunigami
Summary: In which Kunigami realises that maybe, just maybe, the second Raichi isn't terrible.
Relationships: Kunigami Rensuke/Raichi Jingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kunigami's "Double-Crush" Situation (ft. two Raichis that may or may not be the same person)

Is Kunigami ever going to know why there happens to be two Raichi Jingos in his life? Absolutely not, but he finds that he prefers one over the other. He liked the Raichi that was his roommate, the one whose glasses clinked when he moved once he'd pass out from exhaustion. The one whose humming he could hear when the door was just barely open, the one who had terribly messy handwriting (which, by the way, is the only reason he doesn't copy off of him ever), the one whose face he barely saw. Kunigami remembers that whenever Raichi does that little smile he always does to himself, his cheeks puff up enough to where you can see it from behind underneath that mound of wonderfully messy hair that Kunigami has definitely not thought about running his fingers through.

The, uh, other one, Raichi 2, on the other hand, is.. loud. He is loud, and he's horrendously obnoxious, and his energy is almost too much for him to bear on some days. There are some people who take soccer a bit too seriously - by some people, he means quite literally everyone in Blue Lock - and he's one of them. Kunigami vaguely remembers the hoarsely yelled threats with that crunchy, raspy voice of his that pierced his ears like a billion tiny needles. He swears he's resisted the urge to like, punt him or something. Somehow, though, he finds that he quite likes when Raichi 2 supports him, and seeing him all energetic like that eggs him on to do more, maybe to.. impress him?

A red-faced Kunigami dismisses the thought and pushes into the practice room. No way in hell he's going to like two people that have the same name and are somehow wildly different. Regardless, he finds the very person he was trying to not think about there anyway, eyes him closely when he makes a goal. Kunigami, with considerably less energy than Raichi, manages to muster up a shaky cheer that claws its way out of his throat, contrasting Raichi 2's yells.

"...good job," he croaks, "you've done well.. lately.."

Raichi raises a skeptical brow, scoffs in disbelief. Instead of taking the praise, he angles his foot just right and kicks to send the ball flying into Kunigami's stomach. Once it ricochets, he bites back, all bitter like he always was. "What kind of weak shit was that?" he questions, and Kunigami swears he just barely represses a shiver because of the way his voice rasps. Christ. Well, he also stumbles back a bit, but that's the less important part.

Annoyed, Raichi walks past Kunigami, heads back to his room, and Kunigami trails behind him like a sort of duckling. He's got this conflicted look on his face, and part of him wants to apologize for his lack of energy verbally, while the other just wants to squeeze him tight until he can't be mad anymore. Of course, it's not like he knows why Raichi was so upset, and it's not like Raichi would ever tell him that it would be nice if Kunigami cheered him on with extra energy like he always did to try and make him happy. Strangely enough, Raichi 2 seems to lead him back to Raichi 1's room, and slides on the glasses that belonged to him. The gentle clicking of the door shutting behind them causes a more gentle Raichi to expose himself, one that looks an awful lot like..

Shit.

Kunigami watches as both Raichis simultaneously go to sit down on their bed with a little creak, makes note of the way the light frames their pretty face. Somehow, the fact that they were the same person was both unsettling and comforting; if anything, it was closure. Even still, he resists the urge to tell him how pretty he looks just like this, and when Raichi passes out, Kunigami can't help but smile fondly down at him. The agitated lines between his brows rested, settled down to give him a softer appearance. The hero finds he quite likes it when his little crush is calm and quiet. Gently, he slips the glasses off of his face, leans down to press the softest of pecks against his roommate's forehead, and he swears his heart jumps out of his chest when he stirs. Luckily for him, he didn't wake up, so upon setting the glasses down on the nightstand, he murmurs. "G'night, Raichi." 

A/N: GODDDD IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK A LOT OF REVISIONS BUT IM SITLL NERVOUS TO POST IT,,, I HOPE THIS IS NOT TOO BAD IM RUNNIGN AWAY


End file.
